In previous electrical battery device solutions, users insert batteries in a particular orientation, taking care to properly align positive and negative terminals with corresponding polarity-specific contacts on the device. Incorrectly orienting batteries in such previous solutions not only renders the electrical circuit inert, but also may damage the battery or other electronic components.
Furthermore, in previous solutions, a device may be configured to receive a particular type or size of battery and maintain an electrical connection with only that type or size of battery. A battery of a different type or size could not be used with that device.